Lurid Crimes
by EternalNight1212
Summary: "It had all been a mistake; an accident that they couldn't change. They had both lost something special that night, and they knew it, and all they felt was guilt when they thought back to it... And now they would be punished." Post-SS, Rated T for violence, ZeLink


_Okay, just a few warnings before you read. This fanfic kind of has to do with religion and sin. No mention of any type of God, besides the Goddesses in the games, but it does have a little bit to do with having children out of wedlock. If you don't like that kind of thing, please do not read. I do not mean to offend anyone in any way by that. I have nothing against it, do not be confused. I just came up with the idea and wrote this out of that idea._

_I do not like, nor do I appreciate, flames._

_Second, this fic will be very dark, and it may even sometimes border on the M side. Not because of anything besides violence, I promise. _

_Third, I am a bit of a procrastinator, so updates may not always be on time. I apologize for that. (If you want me to update quicker, you might wanna write a review )_

_Lastly, I am a teenager, and I am prone to making mistakes in my writing. I'm not perfect, and I know you aren't either. If you'd maybe PM or review with a comment on something I did wrong, I'd appreciate that very much._

_**Lurid- **_

**1.** vivid in shocking detail; sensational

**2.** horrible in savagery or violence

**3.** pallid in colour; wan

**4.**glowing with an unnatural glare

You'll understand the title later ;)

_With all that said, please read Chapter One! And don't forget to review!_

_-Alecia_

_Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo. Not me. Obviously._

* * *

**Lurid Crimes**

**~Chapter One~**

It had all been a mistake; an accident that they couldn't change. They had both lost something special that night, and they knew it, and all they felt was guilt when they thought back to it.

They loved each other-they really did-but they had done something incredibly bad.

They had made a child... their child... at the age of eighteen.

And some of you may be thinking, 'That's not that bad!', but it didn't matter about age to the Goddesses.

It only mattered about marriage, and they were certainly not married...

For a young couple to conceive a child and not be married was scandalous. It was even said that the Goddesses would punish you for all of eternity. Sometimes the baby would die, or sometimes someone in the family would die. It was the punishment.

And so, maybe that had an effect on Zelda when she found out that she would be the bearer of a child. The Goddess-reborn cried and cried and blocked everyone out.

She was the GODDESS, and she would be punished differently from everyone else- that much was obvious to her.

She was Hylia, and she would get no mercy. She would die.

* * *

"Shhh, shhhh," Link gently cooed to his best- and possibly only - friend. He brought her head to rest in his lap, only causing Zelda to cry harder.

"Zelda..." He whispered. "You're okay. You'll always be okay when I'm here, okay? Nothing's going to happen to you, or me, or the baby..." He brought his hand to rest on her swollen stomach.

They had tried so hard to hide it, but unfortunately, the bump was too big to hide at this stage.

"Link," Zelda croaked. "I- I'm afraid..." Her voice cracked once more as another onslaught of tears fell from her pretty azure eyes.

"Shhh, don't be. I'm right here."

"But... I feel something coming. It's the Goddesses. I- I know I've done something terrible! They're mad at me!"

He gently pulled a woolen blanket from its spot at the end of their bed, and he brought it around his... girlfriend? "Zelda, it wasn't just you. It was me too. I'll be punished with you..."

"But it's not the same! I'm Hylia! I should be able to follow my own rules!" She hid her face in Link's thigh.

"..And I'm the Chosen Hero. We both will be punished the same, if we are punished at all-"

"Everyone always gets punished! It's a sin!"

"What I meant was, I'll try to put a stop to this mess..."

They met eye contact, and Zelda's mouth was frozen in a shocked 'O' shape.

"No, Link! You are not leaving me again! Never! Not like this! Not ever!" She was hysterical.

He swept a strand of golden hair from her face, "Then we'll go together. I'll do anything to keep you alive, even if it means taking my own life..."

Her voice was even more frantic, "No, no! Link! You are not going to do such a thing! No! Don't you dare even try!"

He smiled, "Of course not."

But deep down inside, Link knew those three simple words were hidden lies.


End file.
